my new life
by Houdiji
Summary: Harry and others were change in one of the many battles with Voldemort,but when the war ended they decide to leave Dumbledore with his manipulation and British and head to forks, will they have better life there?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

MY NEW LIFE,

CHAPTER ONE:

* * *

><p>It was finally over. The Final Battle had taken place not moments ago around the Great Castle that was Hogwarts.<p>

Everything happened so suddenly, by his side were Hermione, Draco, Neville, and Luna fighting the death eater's inner group. However, that suddenly come to an end when the death eaters got the upper hand over Hermione's fight by distracted her while the others send "Lacero "(a cutting curse) at her. The Cutting her body into little pieces. Then Harry and the others saw red with a speed that wasn't possible for a human they moved towards the Death Eaters and Voldemort biting them dried to make sure they wouldn't change and at the end burned them all.

X X X X X X X X X

Flashback

In of one of the major battles with Voldemort, there were more than just dark wizards by his side on the war, there were vampires and werewolf but the dark lord wasn't fighting, maybe because there were a lot of them that why vampires manage to bite them before they were destroyed. After that they were taken to the infirmary for four days ( the regular vampire only needs three days, but because they are magical vampires, they needed one more day so the magic can change with them or vanish ).

After the painful transformation (that at that time all of them were wishing at that time to be killed instead) they have time to learn control of their new powers, they learn to fight like muggle and the wizard ways, learn that they could survive with animal blood and can eat a bit of food but don't need..

at first Ron wasn't to please to see that Hermione was change too, and he says it was Harry's faults and that's where everything came to an end of their friendship. It's not like it was the first time that he did something that made Harry feel betrayed, but that was the last time. Harry felt that Ron's friendship wasn't real, but he didn't want to say something that isn't truth.

They were lucky to have time to finish their training because when they finish the final battle had started. because some people didn't know that they were change because they didn't go out all the time that they were training, so just some people knew that they were vampires, and they would fights like humans but not with their vampire's powers, yet.

_there were Wizards, vampires, werewolf's, running around fighting each other. A lot of screaming of pained, blood, broken bodies, Spells were scattered and throw around from different sides _

_Five figures suddenly appear and start fighting the death eaters until just the inner group and Voldemort were there. Harry with Voldemort, Malfol with draco, Neville with Bellatrix lestrange, Luna with Bellatrix's husband, Hermione with the husband's brother and rest of the inner group around them._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

(HARRY'S P.O.V )

then Everyone suddenly turned to us. They couldn't believe what they just, but I didn't care for them. I was worried about Hermione. We quickly tried to see if we could do something, but it was too late instead we put the pieces together for later. I left the group to see the damage. everything was damage. Black clouds were over our heads. Finally, someone got out of his or her shock and start cheering until everyone was, but we weren't we were shock numb in having lost someone of our family.

Everyone now knew that we were change but right now he or she didn't care. They just care in celebrating their winning. The wizard world celebrated a whole day, but after they start repairing their homes and shops everything took a while to repaired but with magic they made it.

After the repaired they made a funeral for Hermione everyone was invited, Harry, Luna, Draco, Neville, the Weasleys, Dumbledore, Remus, Teddy, Hermione's parent and everyone who knew Hermione was there. Everyone wore a grim expression and with a moody mood he or she separated but one thing that grew was Ron hated for Harry.

After the funeral, they all came back to Twelve Grimmauld Place, Ron look like he was going to explode after a while he did.

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!", he explodes.

"MY FAULT! MY FAULT ! OH, PLEASE? TELL ME, HOW THIS IS MY FAULT?" It came the answer.

" THIS WAS YOUR STUPID WAR! YOU'RE THE ONE, WHO PUT US ALL THE TIME IN TROUBLES! AND NOW YOU MAKE MY GIRLFRIEND BE KILLED. I WISH I WOULDN'T ACCEPT THE MONEY BY DUMBLEDORE TO KEEP AN EYE ON YOU," he suddenly knew that he said a lot, because all the manor was shacking, he saw Harry's face becoming colder and colder, the things around began to float and explode.

"What did you say?" the voice was so calm and cold that send shudders into the spines of the others in the room. "YOU THINK THIS WAS MY WAR! Who do you think made Tom? Who do you think made that monster? Who do you think that your anger you should direct your anger to, not me is Dumbledore and did you just my friendship for money? And whose money would that be? You know what, OUT!"

"What?"

" you and Dumbledore ,OUT!"

"Y..you can't"

"and Why not?"

"Because this is the order of Phoenix headquarters'"

" ah, but who owns this manor, that right me, then I, Harry James Potter Black order the ancient house of blacks to take out, Ronald Weasley, and Albus Dumbledore, and to be prohibit from coming here from the rest of the house from the rest of your lives, so mote it."

As soon as those words left Harry's lips, two pops were hear and Albus and Ron were thrown out of the house, and in case they try to come back by the fireplace the address was erased from their mind.

Everyone were shock, they didn't understand what happen, he or she started shouting until harry got sick of hearing his or her shouts " silence!" everyone got silence " don't try to tell me I did wrong, Dumbledore was the one that started the war not me, and it wasn't my fault that Hermione change and die, if I could I would help her but I couldn't because I was fighting like she was, then where was he when we were fighting, he could help her, and where were you, Ginny. I didn't see you, Ron, and Albus when we were fighting, you three were hiding like littlest cowards, no,this is my house and my life, so I can do what I want and Ginny, I don't know why you're telling everyone that you're going to marry you. Who said I will? I don't love you Ginny not anymore. Goodnight I'm going to sleep."

"but, Harry you love me. I love you, and they told me we were going to marry each other that we were made for each other, and since I was little I hear stories about you, and I know you" Ginny said.

"No Ginny, that's no love you love, my fame, my money, but even if you hear those stories and you think that you know me you don't because that's not who I'm and I never will. then I change, and you're still childish. I'm not a price to get, I'm me. The war has cause me to change, but you didn't because you didn't fight, I need someone strong like me, and I don't think that you would change, ever. Again, goodnight everyone."

Everyone but Mrs. Weasley were mad by this revelation and turned their furious glare at Ginny, but Ginny didn't seem to notice because she was thinking in ways to make Harry hers.

n/a: if someone can review of what you think of the story it would be grate can someone tell me with who they want with Harry? Thanks for reading J


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

My new life,

Chapter two

* * *

><p>Two weeks have passed, and in those two weeks I have learned that those ways were not the only ways that Ron, Dumbledore and now Ginny and Mrs. Weasleys have betrayed me. When I went to Gringotts the next day, I found out that it was true that he pays him, but the bastard wasn't paying him with his money but mines. I immediately order the globins to return my money and the things that were bought with my money for later to be sold or keep it and use it. And to return all my keys and don't let anybody in my vaults and instead of using keys, I would use passwords to get in that only I and some will know.<p>

In one of the visits to Gringotts, the goblins told me to take the inheritance test that will tell if I'm pure blood, my abilities, my inheritance, and if something was put in me like a magical block, potion, charm or something like that. I told them I would, but that I would bring some friends before I do it, they were pleased to say yes (because that way they would make more money), right now I'm thinking of a way to make them take the test. I don't really know why I'm scared to ask.

I walk into the kitchen like usually, trying to look like normal, but I think I didn't look like it because the next second Draco was yelling at me. Harry stop fidgeting, what do you want?

"Well, can we go tomorrow to Gringotts and take an inheritance test"

"Why do we need to take it"

"To know if we have some hidden abilities?"

"Yeah, okay but I don't really think that we have anything else but just to make sure"

"Ok then be ready tomorrow in the morning, goodnight," its seems that one of the things on the list that wizard and muggle vampires are different is that they can sleep for three hours but depends if they use a lot of magic, and if they didn't use it, then it depends from thirty minutes to an hour. They will shine in the sun, but they can hide with a spell in the muggle world.

The next morning I went down after listening to music and reading for a while. everyone meaning Remus, Teddy, Draco, Luna and Neville were ready to go so we apparate (legally because the first thing that we took was the apparition test and pass it) to Gringotts. The goblins took us into separate rooms and made Remus and teddy wait in another room. They made me take my clothes off until I was in my boxer and made, me swam into a pool of water. I stay under the water for about five minutes until I felt something trying to get inside my body, but I didn't want it to get into me, so I try to get back to the surface but at the end it did get inside my body, and it felt weird like I was struggling to breath, and I know that vampires don't need to breath, but I think there goes to one of the things that could kill a vampire.

After the thing got inside my body, I could get out of the blue pool of water and when I got out, the goblins were walking towards me. one of them had a dagger and suddenly grab my hand and cut my finger, but it wasn't just blood that went out, it was some of the pool water too, they made me put the blood and blue water in a scroll. They told me to go dress and go wait outside for the scroll to finish.

When I was outside of the inheritance room, I saw that everyone was already there waiting for the scroll to finish, then suddenly purple lights were seemed in around all four scrolls. We saw Luna's first.

_Luna Lovegood_

_Pure blood  
><em>

_Heir of the ancient house of lovegood _

_Block abilities: seer_

_Hidden abilities: the mage of the wind, animagus_

_Neville Longbottom_

_Pureblood _

_Heir of the ancient house of Longbottom_

_Block ability: telepathy_

_Hidden abilities: the mage of the earth, animagus _

_Draco L. Malfoy_

_Pureblood _

_Heir of the ancient house of Malfoy _

_Block abilities: Mind control_

_Hidden abilities :mage of the fire, animagus _

_Harry J. Evans Potter Black _

_Pure blood  
><em>

_Hire of the ancient house of Potter, Blacks, Evans, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Merlin  
><em>

_Block abilities: superhuman intelligence, power negation, darkness or shadow manipulation_

_Hidden abilities: mage of all elements, photography memory, telekinesis, Parseltongue, animagus, _

"Wow Harry, your pureblood and all those abilities," Draco's voice was fill with awe and excitement.

"Wait, I thought that my mom was a muggle born and why I'm the Heir of slytherin and Merlin ? " Harry's shock voice was hear.

"That's because your mom wasn't a muggle born, she was the first witch in the family for a very long time and because Tom Riddle was the heir of Slytherin before, but Slytherin thinks you're better than him, so he made you his Heir and Merlin thinks so too , now Mr. Potter Black Evans Gryffindor Slytherin Merlin . What will you do? That's the first time they notice the goblins on the room.

"First can we emerge the rings, there are rings, right?" at the goblin's nod, he continued," well can you make it like I have the potter's vault with the same passwords and don't let anyone into the vaults. Can you give me every business, factories, shops that the families have or own, muggle or wizard? Thank you and can you give me all the manors, mansions, and homes that the families have outside of British. I think its time to move where I wouldn't be manipulated by Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. Ginny was even bold enough to put a love potion on my food, did she really think I wouldn't be able to smell the potion in my food with this super nose. And lastly do you have books on how to learn our abilities and can you unlock our abilities and if you're able can you make a plan to take Dumbledore down, tell the news papers what he did and make him go to Azkaban because I don't think our parents were the ones that block our abilities. I think he just doesn't want anyone to be more powerful than him."

"Yes, sir, right away." and with that the goblins separate to do What was ordered.

"So guys do you want to go with me and lived with me?" Harry ask with uncertain voice.

"Of course Harry we wouldn't let you live without us would we?" Draco said with a sly voice.

"Of course cub, but kids may I ask you if I may blood adopted you. I want to be a family with you all, and I want you all to be brothers and sister with teddy and with each other, don't worry the blood adoption won't take away the blood that runs in you, but it will give the ability of the new parents if they have some." Remus's voice was scared that they would refuse but when he saw the smiles appear in everyone's faces, he was more confident.

"Yes, Remus. We would love to be blood adopted by you and Teddy." and that said he called another goblin, "can you bring goblets for blood adoption too and can we say here for the day?"

"Yes, I will send someone to prepare the room the baby will be in a separate room or with the dad?"

"With the dad"

"Ok then, I would suggest that you wait for a little while so while you're changing with the blood adoption, we will be unblocking your magic, did you know that you have a magical restriction spell too? So we will do everything at the same time to end it, and the other stuff will be in your room Mr. potter. Oh, do you want us to make visas so you all can get out of British?."

"Yes, thank you," and for the first time in a long while Harry smiles a true smile.

After a half an hour everything was ready again, everyone was cut in the finger but this time only blood came out. Everyone mixed his or her blood and took some in their own goblet to their own rooms follow by different goblins. When everyone drank the blood, their world went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer -**I don't own Harry potter or twilight

My new life

Chapter three

* * *

><p>The first thing that I felt when I was conscious enough was the soreness of the muscles in my body, the next thing I felt bigger and more powerful. as my vision recovers. I took a look at the room they gave me, a master bedroom with three doors leading somewhere that I think would be a bathroom, a closet and an office at my side, there were a stack of folders, papers and books on the table. At the same time, I took notice of where I was sleeping. A blue blanket that covers my body, and I was on a king bed.<p>

As I walked to the table, I separate the folders, papers and books in different files, house's, manors, mansions then the things I inherit from the inheritance of the families, I worked liked that for quite a while until I got, bore and called a goblin it seems it was surprise to see me, I think they didn't expect to see much later.

" ah, good morning Harry, I was expected to see you awaken much later"

"yes good morning, Griphook," he seems surprise to know that I knew his name (how can I forget him, he was the one in command of the potter's vaults)"are the others up yet. I wanted to talk to them in what kind of home, we want it seems there are quite a lot of properties that they own. And can I talk to you about my new vaults?"

"They haven't waken up yet, but I think they will wake up soon and what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to know if you can take charge of my others vaults and do you know if my rings have been merge yet? And if they can bring back all Gryffindor and Slytherin heirlooms and books from Hogwarts and leave it in the vaults until I need them?"

"Well I can, because those vaults weren't supposed to be touch by anyone, so I don't think they have someone in command of it and yes your rings been merged, just think it on your mind whose you want, and yes, we can bring It all back and put it back. Anything else?"

"Well yes there is one thing what I'm now? Will Remus be okay? And can you bring my parents will I have never read them."

"What you are now is like a hybrid of werewolf and vampire, but you won't feel that much difference, but you have grown up a bit and because they almost have the same abilities the only thing that will be different about your magic will be that one of your animagus forms, for all of you will be a wolf like the normal shape-shifters. And yes Lupin will be okay just that now he doesn't have the problem of the full moon, now he is almost like you, but he is still human and can shape into a wolf. I think you feel different is because we unblocked all the things that were blocked inside you and why haven't you read your parents will before haven't Dumbledore show you?" the only answer was the blank expression on Harry's face, " wait right here I will go and get it. And just one thing you won't age from sixteen, you can were a glamour that makes you look older or younger, but you won't age anymore." And with that he left a shock teen in the room.

After some minutes, Griphook came back with two folders the first one was his father's

_I, James potter, put my soul, body and spirit in this will. _

_To my friends Sirius Black, I leave 1,000,000 galleons, please keep pranking _

_To my friend Remus Lupin, I leave 1,000,000 galleons, Remus please buy more clothes,and stay with Sirius. _

_and last To my other friend, Peter if you didn't betray us, then you will get 1,000,000 galleons too._

_To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you a advise, please stop trying to manipulate people _

_Albus we change secrets keepers, so if something goes wrong it was peter that betray us,it wasn't Sirius._

_For my son Harry James Potter, I leave all that's left and you're the head of the house _

_good bye my son and remember we always love you_

_I, Lillian Evans nee potter put my soul, body and spirit in this will _

_My son I think you already know that I'm not a muggleborn so I will leave everything. _

_to you and for not any reason were you supposed to go to petunia Dursley, so Harry if you do_

_Go and press charge against the ones that send you._

_In the bottom are a list of people that Harry can go to. _

_Magical guardians _

_Sirius black _

_Remus Lupin _

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Severus Snape _

_Alice longbottom_

As he finish reading the paper he felt like he was going to explode, he heard growling and realize it was him. "Griphook, they told me that Albus Dumbledore was my magical guardian, who else have seen this wills?"

"No one else except him why?"

"Because he isn't my magical guarding, and he assigned himself to be my magical guardian... meaning he had no LEGAL right to help himself and others steal from the Potter vaults, and they specific says that I wouldn't be sent over to my aunt petunia never, and he does the opposite of what it says, and it says that my godfather wasn't the secret keeper, and he didn't do anything to stop them from sending him to Azkaban. Griphook I grant the Goblins the rights to DEAL with the thieves and press attempt of murder in there . With EVERYONE finding out, who stole from the SAVIOR. See how they treat them and I want them to be send to Azkaban if you can."

"OK Harry, we will do it and make him pay ." Griphook gives Harry a evil grin. "And I think the others are awake now go talk to them."

As soon as Griphook said it the door was open and the others came in, all of them had a change in their appearance. It seems that they had gotten one more gift from their adopted parent and now teddy wont be the only one that has the gift.

It seems like everyone had grown too, because Draco was 6'0 before, but now he is 6'3. His hair was going from different colors really fast that some, they didn't know and the only reason that they saw it was because of there super sight. His body grew more muscles that I think was because of werewolf blood. His body before a was leads swimmer's type with some because of the training that they did while human but now his body is like a swimmer's type with muscle that would show his six-packs in his stomach under his shirt.

Neville grows from being 6'3 to 6'5 and from a lean swimmer type to a body builder. His hair is hair was doing the same as Draco but at a slower pace. His body look good with muscle and it wasn't like some people that just don't know when to stop getting muscles and deforming their body with the muscles. After the war, he looks stronger and confident but now not only those two appearances but dangerous too, and it is true he can be those threes together.

Luna grows from 5'5 to 5'8. She looked small before but now she is deadly and beautiful, is not like she doesn't know how to fight, but she was small and didn't look like she could. Her hair was changing colors as everyone was, and her body change from lead with some muscle to swimmer type with muscles. Her face was showing the daze look that she always had, now they know that there was a reason for it, her seer's abilities were staring to emerge but not all the power, so she was adjusting to her powers, everyone was.

Harry had change from being 5'7 to 5'11, but he could have grown more but the Dursley's abuse had affected it his grow, and even if he didn't notice it yet, his hair was changing colors too. His body went from the same as Draco to lean to swimmer type that had six pack showing, because he only put pants on when he had woken up, as the goblins took their clothes of in case of their body ripping their clothes when they grow.

Even Remus change to a tired looking man to a relaxed and well rested man. His shoulders were straight like a heavy weight was lifted from his shoulder and in his case, it was, now that he could change whenever he wanted and wouldn't be worry if he lost control of his animal side on the full moon.

Teddy was the only one who didn't change, but as the years pass by he would gain characteristic of his family and could become a werewolf, even if he was still a child, but he would still be like a baby wolf. However, teddy and Remus will always be a human wizard and werewolf but not vampire. The vampire blood only cures them of the painful full moon problem.

Their staring at each other was interrupted when Harry spoke up, but his voice wasn't like the human voice it was like a musical voice that everyone of the vampires had but his sounded like you need to listen to it.

"Guys I found that the families have different places to live in but there are some that are closed to Britain, and I don't want to leave close to here where everyone will know me and bother me all the time. So there are three places in America and Australia, all three are close to a magical community. Here are the folders with the information in them." He said as he handed over the three folders. Each folder contained a piece of parchment on the house, the area, the magical area.

"The one in Australia is not that large. The house only has four bedrooms. We'll need at least six in the end." Remus decisively said he placed that one into the 'No' pile, and The others approve of that.

"Well the one in Phoenix sounds nice. The house is all right. The magical area is small, The only problem that I can see with it is that the Muggle area that the house is in is a close-knit community. So we'll have to do more Muggle things there and be careful about using our magic. I think it's a possible now." Neville's voice was hear as he passed the folder to the other and everyone, but Draco thought it was alright.

"Well then, what does the last one say?" Harry asked thinking about the one is Phoenix, the place was warm, and since he was used to the British weather, he was a little unsure if he wanted that much of a change.

"Hang on," Draco said as he looked through the information that was written." Forks? They have a place… called forks? What is there Spoon nearby? And Knives down the 'highway'? Perhaps its connected to forest Napkin, near by lake Platter?" The sarcastic yet bored and uninterested voice asked. "Yet, This sounds like a good place. This one is in Forks, Washington, a manor. has three floors, twenty bedrooms in every floor, with a full bathrooms each room, ten apartment rooms, has a kitchen, two dining rooms, one for guests and one for family, a sitting room, a small ballroom, a library, a study room, four offices, three empty rooms to be fashioned into whatever the occupants wish - one of which is a personal potions laboratory -, a basement, an attic, and quarters for house-elves, complete with nursery should they reproduce, already had a number of the commodities that we would have had to buy, things like the shelving and some display. its in the forest surrounded by a lot of land that you own that could give us a lot of privacy and we can hunt . It also near the Seattle Magical District which is large and near to one of the schools. So I'd say it's between Phoenix or Forks." Draco said with a smile.

"After three, say where you want to go, one, two, three," Harry said, as he didn't know where to chose and didn't want it to all be about him. He wanted to make sure that his family would be happy.

"Forks," they all said at the same time.

"Well, Forks, watch out Harry Potter and his family are on their way." Luna laughed.

a/n: hey, I read your reviews and it says something about grammar mistakes and about having a beta reader so if someone can help me and be my betas readers that would be helpful, however i would need to be told how to do this, because this is my first story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer -** I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

MY NEW LIFE,

CHAPTER FOUR :

* * *

><p>When they finish deciding what house they wanted, they made more decisions on what to do so they called Griphook to make them "Griphook!" yelled Harry .<p>

"How Can I help you,Harry?" asked Griphook, .

"I want a place in England in the Muggle world called Grunnings to be mine by the end of of this week and then i want an employee called Vernon Dursley fired" said Harry.

"Hm…now why does that sound familiar?" frowned left and came back with a folder ."here we go, this company belongs to you, it was your mothers, like it was your grandfathers and great grandfathers" said Griphook.

"Then fire Vernon Dursley," said Harry with amusement shining in his eyes.

"Tell me if Grunnings is own by Harry, what about number 4 Privet Drive?" asked Remus, Lily and her parents had always lived there if he remembered correctly.

"That is also his " said Griphook.

"Then I want them throw out" smirked Harry this was turning out easier than he thought.

"Very well, anything else ?" asked Griphook.

"I shall acquire some money but I will do it at the reception" said Draco

Walking out of the door, They bumped into goblin , who said in a whisper 'Dumbledore's coming' before turning the other way Joining the others goblin. they walked to the very front looking bored but they were very alert to what was going on.

The new family was already using their new ability and change appearance, but they hid just behind where Dumbledore walked up to. Thankfully he wasn't being nosy about everything and everyone, that he didn't notice Harry and his family .

"I'd like to take 10,000 galleons from this account please" said Dumbledore casually passing the key over.

"Yes sir," said the goblin. A few seconds, the goblin looked up with a frown.

"I'm sorry the account has been closed to you " said the goblin handing the key over.

Dumbledore looked completely shocked, frowning he took out another key, only to be told the exact same thing. Paling beyond anything he asked for the Potter manager/goblin. Only to be told he was no longer the Potter manager/goblin.

"Then I would like to speak to the new Goblin who's in charge?"

"Griphook!" yelled the goblin walking away.

"Can I help you?" asked Griphook, moving away so Dumbledore didn't come into line of sight of the family who were still stuck there.

"I would like to acquire how it is that I cannot seem to withdrawal money from the Potter accounts" said Dumbledore, "I need to buy some last minute things that he wanted to buy that he couldn't before " he looked like a kindly grandfather, if they hadn't been vampires they wouldn't have sensed the lie.

"The Potter accounts appear to have been closed to everyone except himself and others that he allows " said Griphook, looking as friendly as a goblin could.

"What? Who authorized this?" asked Dumbledore, straining to keep his cool after all he was still in the middle of Gringotts.

"Mr. Potter himself asked for the the business to be done yesterday" said Griphook, lying through his teeth but Griphook wasn't going to say the truth to him .

"I am his magical guardian! He needed my consent I demand to know the password or I want the key !" protested Dumbledore.

"Why…I can't taken out without Harry wanted it revealed and he would need to be here to do so" said Griphook smirking feral now.

"Merlin" growled Dumbledore low in his throat. The brat was putting spanners in his works. He wished he had never heard of Harry bloody Potter he was more trouble than he had been worth.

"Good day Mr. Dumbledore" said Griphook walking away.

Dumbledore walked out of Gringotts looking like he was going to killed someone.

"Well done Griphook…and thank you" said Harry, Griphook nodded obviously knowing what Harry was referring too. "hey, when you have all evidence for Dumbledore and the three weasleys crimes give them to the newspaper and make a witch name Rita Skeeter To write it.

"right now I would like 10,000 galleons turned into Muggle money please, and another 1000 galleons of wizard world" said Draco.

Harry gulped at the amount Draco was taking out was that even safe? He hoped so he didn't want mugged. As usual he was thinking like a typical Muggle born, signing softly he told the boy to take out 1000 galleons himself. When the goblin saw what the problem he suggest if he wanted a card that will be like a muggle's debit card but this one will only work for him and was connect to his vaults.

Harry nodded his head and cut his finger letting the drops of blood to each fall on a card making the cards glow in a blue light ; he took the cards - which were in a nice fancy wallet. Made of dragon hide, very nice green color too, he liked it.

"Now let's get shopping" said Draco smirking, Harry, Teddy and Remus weren't going to be the same once he got them new clothes.

"See you later mate" smirked Neville leaving with Luna who just gave him a wave.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXX<p>

sigh "Wonder when the Dursley's will be kicked out" said Harry.

"No doubt within a couple of hours" smirked Draco.

"I want to see it" said Harry; he wasn't missing the working of his revenge forming.

"You will, first we shop" said Draco, he knew Griphook will be working with a squib to deal with all legal binding works on Muggle side of the world. Including the dealing with getting them out of Privet Drive.

Two hours of shopping and Harry, and Remus were exhausted, they hated shopping but he couldn't deny the clothes were bloody brilliant. However, Draco advised against him getting a lot just 8 sets of clothes and two pairs of shoes for each of them. He knew Draco was up to something so did as he was asked. He was just curious to know what it is that was planned; he knew he wouldn't get anything from Draco until he was ready to tell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

><p>XXXXXXX<p>

Harry got there to watch the lawyers appear at the door, watched Petunia's face paled completely. She would have screamed if she hadn't been so shocked when she saw the name on the bottom. _Harry Potter_.

They told her that because the house wasn't theirs the owner had now claimed it and wanted them out by an hour later and if they dont then their things will be sold, or be keep to used later. she began to worry so she called to her husband job and got told that he was fired for using their money for their family and for injuring their boss, and to never again called them.

Frantic now, she called Marge and asked her to come; Marge just said she had her dogs to look after. She was on this herself now; calling removals she promised them an extra hundred pound for doing it. They were there; she gave them a hundred pounds each more if they moved everything for her.

They did that, they only got half of the things moved when a big massive blubbering man walked in shouting his mouth off.

"Vernon!" said Petunia looking relieved. "We have been kicked out! That freak has made sure of that!" looking extremely angry.

"The brat got me sacked as well! It turns out he owns Grunnings and made some inspectors inspect the factory and found about our little money spending." snarled Vernon.

"Great! Everything is coming back on us!" sobbed Petunia.

"Calm down we still have all that money that Dumbledore old man gave us in the bank, we will just pay for a better house " said Vernon "You always did say you wanted to decorate again now's your chance"

"Of course" beamed Petunia.

They gave the men a big tip, everything she had left in her purse, smiling she sent them on their way. They left the lorry there for them; going to the bank Vernon and Petunia were shocked into silence when the bank said they had 0.00 in their bank. To make things worse their card was lost in the process of cleaning the house.

Petunia couldn't take any more, she fainted on the spot, if she thought she had hated her nephew it was nothing on how she felt now.

Harry burst out laughing around the corner from where everything had happened. Draco smirked, Harry didn't know this but he had talked with the goblins and the goblins talked to a squib he told them about the abuse Harry had suffered. He had set everything up; he didn't want Harry's aunt and uncle just to only to lose their house, he wanted them to lose their way to have a better life and suffer.

"look over there " said Draco grabbing Harry's arm and turning him

When he did Harry saw Vernon going bright red as he was escorted into the police car after being read his rights and being stopped from attacking a police man. petunia and Dudley pale face as they were escorted to separate cars after seen waht they had done to their father/husband.

Harry was so shocked that he didn't notice they had apparate until he saw that everyone was looking at him. At that he start grinning a really happy smile. "Thank you Draco, with that you just gave me a really good gift. Now lets wait for my next step in for revenge."

* * *

><p>But the revenge didn't come until a few days later. In Hogwarts, in the great hall where every morning where every teacher eats. Dumbledore sat in the headmasters chair , hardly eating any food, it was breakfast time now and he had spent most of the night pacing in his office, hoping for some news. Harry Potter wasn't in his control anymore; he couldn't touch the Potter money and got no statements any longer. He had hardly any money now to finance the order everything was about to go haywire.<p>

The evening Prophet came fluttering in with the owls dropping a newspaper to everyone who orders one. Putting the money in the pouch, they took the wrapping off and stared at the headlines stunned.

_**Boy who live was force into a illegal legally magical binding contract? **_

_**Planned by Albus Dumbledore!**_

_**by Rita Skeeter  
><strong>_

Everyone was stunned, they quickly open the paper fully and began reading the entire article. It wasn't long before they heard the headmasters chair scraping before they watched him flee the great hall.

If Remus hadn't been more composed he would have laughed his head off.

The students though were completely shocked, apparently they had just found out the headmaster had forced Harry into a legally bound contract. Which would force him into marrying Ginny Weasley and he had done so illegally as he wasn't Harry Potter's legal guardian. So of course it was shocking to them. They weren't used to such things; but to Remus it wasn't. He was used to such things. Dumbledore would do anything to keep his soldiers happy, especially Molly and Arthur because of all their children. Which he knew would join the order and most of them already had, well Bill and Charlie anyway, Percy had never trusted Dumbledore for good reason. He was curious to know the reason Percy had fallen out with his family over Dumbledore. They would never know of course, despite everything Percy still loved his brothers and fought with them till his last breath.

"Come Remus" said Minerva her lips pursed, she told the other teachers to follow her, she was going to demand answers from Dumbledore.

They were at Dumbledore's office within minutes; they had taken five shortcuts to get there. A knock on the door and some seconds later.

"Come in" said a voice that sounded rather strained. Remus quickly smothered a smirk that wanted to break free. He had been looking forward to something like this happening.

"Albus I demand an explanation!" snapped Minerva.

"About?" asked Dumbledore forcing himself to look curious.

"ABOUT?" screeched McGonagall "How about this!" slamming the paper down on his desk, right next to the other paper.

"I thought I was Harry Potter's guardian!" protested Dumbledore.

Remus wanted to sneer, that was a lame excuse and Dumbledore knew it. He hadn't had enough time to think up a proper excuse to why he made a wedding contract between Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Do not give me that!" snapped McGonagall obviously not buying that lie.

"I only wanted what was best for Harry" sighed Dumbledore.

"By marrying him off?" she snapped.

"Yes" said Dumbledore weakly.

"Before the boy was even fifteen!" shrieked McGonagall.

At Dumbledore's pause she gasped in shock.

"He was younger?"

"What age was he Dumbledore?" snapped Flitwick just as shocked as McGonagall.

"Two" sighed Dumbledore, it would come out eventually, someone knew and he couldn't lie about it because it will be in the paper. He hadn't even read it all yet, this was his undoing.

"My god!" gasped Flitwick.

"You are…you stupid old fool!" snarled McGonagall.

"How dare you do that to Harry!" she said five seconds later, it was obvious she didn't approve of arranged marriages.

"Minerva…I…"

"You disgust me Albus Dumbledore! I don't want anything to do with you! Stay away from me if it wasn't for the students and my love of teaching I would be leaving right now! Just think of what Lily and James would say!" said McGonagall her face screwed up in revolution at Dumbledore.

He opened his mouth to protest against his deputy headmistress' decision but she walked out of the room, the others followed her. He had lost the loyalty to some of his best teachers, he wasn't happy about that. He had to find whoever had did this to him and make them pay. Thing was who could have found out about the contract? Only two people had known that person was himself and molly and they would prefer to died first than to tell ,so who could it have been?

Harry had a statement from the bank in his hand, one with all the withdrawals Dumbledore had taken from his vaults. The statement was from before he had taken any money out himself so it was safe.

The goblins had sent a copy so he could sent I to the newspaper.

He then tucked it into an envelope and wrote _to Rita Skeeters _then on a separate bit of paper he wrote _I think you have the right to this_ before sealing it up. He had no doubt it would be in tomorrow's Daily prophet. He made sure he had no trace of DNA on it or magical residue either.

"What have you done?" asked Remus curiously he desperately wanted to know.

"You will find out tomorrow" smirked Harry, by the lines on his face he wasn't going to give anything away. Remus realized this and didn't ask again, he knew when to give up he would just have to wait until tomorrow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p>The next morning he was back to normal.<p>

"Headmaster" said Remus curtly

"Ah, Remus " said Dumbledore big beaming smile on his face.

Remus wanted to gag at the sight of an over cheerful Albus Dumbledore, how many of his lemon drops had he eaten before coming down? Two whole packet or something because it was beginning to look like it. He was back to his over cheerful self and the clothes he had on purple robes with bright twinkling yellow stars with a matching hat on.

Same time every morning the papers came shooting through, during their breakfast most owls waiting to see if they would get a bit of it. Most students gave the owls something to drink and a bit of sausage before shooing them.

This time the headlines stood out more than yesterdays if it was possible. Dumbledore began choking on the pumpkin juice he had just swallowed when he caught sight of the paper. McGonagall not having seen the headlines yet began thumping the so called greatest wizard in the world on the back. Red faced he thanked his deputy, that was until she caught the headlines and the glare worsened if possible than the one he had received yesterday.

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE and Weasleys two youngest and Weasley's mother CRIMINAL - STEALING MONEY FROM HARRY POTTER**_

_**Below is a statement from Gringotts **_

_**Harry Potter account 987  
><strong>_

_**Trust fund**_

_**From 1981 - 1997**_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 90, 000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 4000 galleons**_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 80, 000 galleons **_

_**Ginny Weasley - 50, 000 galleons **_

_**Ronald Weasley - 4000 galleons **_

_**Harry Potter - 1000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 20, 000 galleons **_

_**Molly Weasley - 20, 000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 40, 000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 4000 galleons **_

_**Harry Potter - 1000 galleons **_

_**Ronald Weasley - 20, 000 galleons **_

_**Molly Weasley - 30, 000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 50, 000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 4000 galleons**_

_**Harry Potter - 1000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 60, 000 galleons **_

_**Ginny Weasley - 90,000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 40, 000 galleons **_

_**Molly Weasley - 2000 galleons **_

_**Molly Weasley - 7000 galleons **_

_**Ronald Weasley - 80, 000 galleons **_

_**Ginny Weasley - 20, 000 galleons **_

_**Albus Dumbledore - 50, 000 galleons **_

_It's right here in black and white that Albus Dumbledore and__ Weasley's mother __with Weasleys two youngest were taking money out of Harry Potters account since the boy was a child. As you can see Harry Potter only took what he needed for school books and things as well as some sweets maybe during Hogsmade visits. _

_It is unsure as to why three Weasley were taking money from Harry Potter's accounts but for all we know the mother may have had his permission. But I don't think so as they had things hidden from him, because a legal magical cant be made without a parent knowing._

_By what we had learned yesterday and today…people might draw the wrong conclusions. What else has Albus Dumbledore done? Is Dumbledore any better than You-Know-Who?were we all being betray?  
><em>

'Ouch' thought lupin that is no doubt what would eat Dumbledore the most. Is he any better than the dark lord, he couldn't help but think he couldn't have written it better himself.

What brought him out of his musings was a deafening 'smack' his neck cracked as Remus jerked around looking for the source. His jaw dropped, he saw Dumbledore nursing a very angry red hand-print on his cheek. McGonagall standing over him, he was too shocked to cover any reactions he had to it. McGonagall had slapped Albus Dumbledore across the face. The color Dumbledore's face was going was rather amusing, pale, red purple then pale before settling on bright cherry red.

Dumbledore fled like the coward he was beginning to be.

* * *

><p>"Leave the old fool" snapped McGonagall when Remus itched to get up. McGonagall thought Remus wanted to comfort him, how wrong she was. He wanted to see him, wanted to memorize his face as he was brought down another peg or two. Harry really was a Slytherin; he would never expected things like this from Harry Potter of all people. Now all he could think was what was next up Harry Potter's sleeve. One thing for certain he couldn't wait to find out, and hoped he was there when it was all happening.<p>

"CHILDREN!" yelled McGonagall over the protesting, shouting and arguing students.

"SILENCEEE!" yelled Remus, his voice the loudest it would ever get, this caused immediate silence to descend the Great Hall of Hogwarts.

"Now, I want everyone to eat their breakfast in silence!" said McGonagall "Classes are cancelled today, please try and stay out of the teachers' ways"

With that silent children finished eating their breakfast wondering what on earth was happening to Hogwarts and the headmaster.

"Minerva what is the matter? What are you going to do?" asked Flitwick softly, Remus heard everything the teachers said to each other even whispering.

"I've got a mind to quit!" snapped Minerva, "Poor Harry, we don't even know where is him"

Since then everything had gone downhill for Dumbledore, now someone was defiantly out to get him. He realized upon seeing the newspapers today, how on earth had Rita Skeeters gotten her hands on Harry Potter's statements? How had she gotten into Gringotts? And gained information like this? He needed to get his hands on her.

"Minerva? Why did you give the children time off to do as they please?" snapped Dumbledore walking into the staff room. They had decided to talk about everything in a more secure place which they decided was the staff room.

"Because the staff are in no shape to teach children! Not when they are going to be asked questions we are going to get our stories straight" snapped McGonagall. It made her sound like she was agreeing with what Dumbledore did but she didn't she wanted everyone to trust at least these teachers.

"They are children! They don't need every question they ask answered!" snapped Dumbledore, when he realized they were no doubt talking about him.

Just then Tonk's and Mad-Eye Moody walked into the staff room.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Dumbledore frowning.

"We are to keep an eye on you Headmaster while the Wizengamont decide what is best to be done with you and tomorrow you're going to be in front of the judge " said Mad-Eye Moody no sign of friendship, happiness or even sadness in his face.

"Well surely you can just…" he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"We are too keep you in sight at all times. Then report back" said Tonk's.

Everyone apart from McGonagall, Remus, Dumbledore, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody

had left the room. Without anyone apart from Remus realizing it.

"What about the Order meetings?" gasped Dumbledore he couldn't believe he was being put on house arrest. While the entire Wizengamont spoke about him behind his back and discussed his fate.

"As long as you keep us in sight at all times, no more private meetings no anything you will even have to go to bed with us watching you." sneered Mad-Eye Moody, one sight he had hoped to never see was Dumbledore going to bed.

"You will not!" protested Dumbledore flushing red.

"You have no choice, if you fail to comply with us then we will go back and the Azkaban Auror's will take over" said Mad-Eye Moody.

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

* * *

><p>The next day you could find Dumbledore and the three Weasley, they too have two guards each escorting them to the room. The first trial was Dumbledore's.<p>

"So much for innocent until proven guilty!" said Dumbledore, when he saw the glaring all the people in the Ministry were doing. Getting into the lift he went right down to court room 8.

He entered the room all powerful and mighty, the rest of the Wizengmot looked at him in barely concealed disgust. He would win their trust back if it killed him doing it, he had to.

"Sit down" said Kingsley Shacklebolt glaring at Dumbledore. Kingsley had become the minister after the war. When fudge tried to escape the war a werewolf killed him when trying so, from then Harry led them but for the time that Harry was turning. they saw he was he was a good leader when he took over the wizard world for a short time. They first tried to get Harry to be the first minister, but Harry refused, so they got Kingsley to do it.

Dumbledore decided not to push his luck and do as he was told "I can assure you that I am innocent of the…."

"And we can assure you we are going to get to the bottom of this!" snapped Kingsley right back. Dumbledore may have well just condemned the world, and he was just sitting there not only that he had broken the law many times.

"I'm glad I want this sorted once and for all" agreed Dumbledore.

"Here is the Veritaserum you requested" said a young man, who had taken Percy Weasley's place. As a personal assistant to the Minister of Magic.

Dumbledore paled "Surely there is no need for that"

"You said it yourself, you want this over with, two drops of this and it will all be over" said Kingsley.

"I refused to take it" said Dumbledore sitting proud and strong as if he were insulted at their very thoughts.

"You will be detained until a trial date can be made then you will take it, either way this Veritaserum will end things" snapped Kingsley.

"Very well" sighed Dumbledore admitting defeat, hoping and praying his magic would be able to nullify the affects of the truth potion. Or at least let him fight it off until the questions were answered. He didn't want to spend a month in a cell in the Ministry they are treated better at Azkaban and that was saying a lot.

The Veritaserum was administered, Dumbledore began fighting it as immediately. A sweat was gathering at his temples, everyone watched Dumbledore curiously wondering what could be making him sweat so much.

"What is your name?" asked Kingsley.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" said Dumbledore without thought, Dumbledore groaned he hadn't meant to say his entire name which meant he wasn't fighting it properly. He had to hurry, more sweat pooled at the side of his head but no one was paying attention apart from Harry and his family where they watch sitting on the chairs . they had never seen his potion fought so hard before, it was kind of fascinating.

"Did you steal money from the Potter accounts?" asked Kingsley going right for the kill.

"Yes" said Dumbledore without feeling, Dumbledore desperate now used all his magic even his reserves to try and stop the affects. Wishing he hadn't been stupid and accepted the potion.

"Did you make a illegal contract marriage for Harry Potter?" asked Kingsley, now everyone was leaning forward listening intently.

"N…YES" said Dumbledore, damn it all to hell he had just about lied the potion must be wearing off. The others realized what he was doing and had him take more potion. Already under it he couldn't protest because the Veritaserum made them feel relaxed and unbothered about the world around them. Or that's what it looked like on the outside on the inside it was a completely different matter.

"why did you do it, ?"

"so I could control him better"

"Did you ever plan to kill him?" asked Madam Bones her arms crossed glaring at Dumbledore.

"Once he defeated Voldemort and had a heir" said Dumbledore, hating each passing moment under the potion. He could see their reactions to everything he said, and each response he gave made him all the more defeated.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" asked Bones.

"Yes, Gellert Gindelwald, Caradoc Dearborn, Florian Fortescue, Octavius Pepper" said Dumbledore.

"Wait a minute!" protested the Ministers personal assistant, "Those are suspected Order members!"

"They were, when they found out about my past I had to kill them" said Dumbledore.

"What could they have found out about you that would warrant you to kill them?" asked Kingsley looking sick.

"They found out about the others that I had done the same, they also found out how I put potions on everyone to make them trust me all the time. I couldn't let it be known, so I killed them," said Dumbledore.

"I don't want to question him anymore! I want him in Azkaban tonight!" snapped Kingsley. The others were nodding in agreement they didn't want to have to look at Dumbledore again - ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

MY NEW LIFE,

CHAPTER FIVE :

Ssss: parseltongue :sssssss

; mind speaking;

* * *

><p>When the three Weasley came into the room escorted by six guard two for each, they pale and started to shake when they saw everyone in the room glaring at them and acting hostile to them, everyone's glare says something, hate, disgusted, annoyed, irritated, disappointment, but they were surprised when they saw contempt on the faces of a group of people that they didn't know.<p>

"Sit down," said Kingsley, you could hear the irritation in his voice.

The three Weasley sat down on the tree new seats that were brought for them. "Well, let's begin bring the Veritaserum"

"wait a moment, you can't do this, we help to fight in the war. We know Harry Potter, he is a close friend with our family, and I don't think he would like it when he hears you did something to us."

"I don't think that will be a problem Ronald, as Harry Potter himself made this accusation" a musical voice interrupt his rants.

" who the heck are you, you don't know him. He wouldn't do something like this to a family who has given up everything that they had for him." Mrs. Weasley frustrated voice ask.

Laughter were heard that sounded like angels, but this time they were more, three more to be exactly. " why Mrs. Weasley, I don't think you giving up anything instead you, and your two Childs got everything that they wanted. And I'm Harry, by the way, this is just an gift that I got from my adopted mom." when he finish saying that they let their normal appearance come back. And let the whole room see whowere they and who was with him. They look the same but with changes that make them breathtaking. They saw how each of them had change

" continued please" when they were force the potion they were quickly under it as they don't have the power to fight it.

"What is your name?" asked Kingsley.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," said Ron without a tone.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley" with the same voice as her brother.

"Molly Weasley née Prewett" as the same voice as her children.

"Its working" one of the guards said

"Ok then can you three tell me why was he in a magically marriage contract?"

"So when the war ends Albus wouldn't lose control over the boy, and Ginny would have her dream come true, to marry the Harry potter and had his money."

"How would you make him marry him"

"When he visited us, I would always prepare his food and put a love potion on it, but he wasn't the only one that I did it for Hermione Granger was another one that I put the potion for, any ways I would make him fall in love with Ginny and make her have an heir with him, and then Albus would cause an accident where Harry would be dead leaving his fortune to his heir and wife"

"Do you all feel guilty by doing this?"

"Of course not, why would I feel sorry for an orphan that no one loves. The only good thing about him is his fame and money and the only thing that he brought was trouble." Ron answer.

"I feel the same way as my brother. The only good thing about him is his fame and money, nothing else." Ginny answer

"I just want my family to be happy and if by being happy we needed to steal moneyfrom him then I would do it again." Molly answer

"Ok so is there anymore secret that you're keeping from us?"

"Just one, Sirius black didn't die, a while ago a letter was sent to Albus by Black telling him he was Alive, so since then Albus put a charmed so Sirius letter wouldn't reach Harry." At that time, the potion ended.

"I reach my decision, you four will be going to Azkaban for life. I won't give you the kiss as it will be a gift to you, you play with someone life, so I don't think we will give you mercy. We will let the dementors torment you instead. The money that you stole will be all be given to Harry so don't worry at least someone will have a good life. Good-bye Weasleys." Kingsley's decision was made.

* * *

><p>When the trials ended Harry told the others to go back, and he will come back with the news. When they did he follow Kingsley, until he saw he was heading to his office " minister, wait!"<p>

"Ah, hello Harry, what kind I do for you?"

"Can I look for the letters of Sirius in the headmaster's office?"

"Yes, you may Harry and now that you are talking about headmasters you wouldn't know someone who would be a good headmaster wouldn't you?"

"I actually do, how about Severus Snape?"

"wasn't he a death eater, and wasn't him the cold teacher?"

"Yes but he was a spy for the headmaster, even he, knew that he headmaster was bad but he didn't have proof, so he made a cold attitude towards the student, so the headmaster would trust him, and he was the one who helped the abused kids. The headmaster ignored them, but Severus secretly helped them."

"Ok, but you then give him the news for me." with that Kingsley walk in his office. And Harry walked out of the anti-apparation charms of the court house and with a silence pop he was in the headmaster's office. A trilling sound got his attention, and he saw that Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix was there " hello, fawkes. Why were you with Dumbledore and do you know where he kept Sirius letter.?

; Hm, Why, exactly, had she bonded with the meddling fool again? Oh, yeah to keep on eye on him and minimize the damage his actions might cause. Which, she'd have you know, is a really tiring job;

; hey, I can understand you!:

;No Harry I'm talking in your mind;

; why?;

;Because I want to bond with you, will you accept?;

;Yes I accept; when he accept a white-light surround the room.

"So you don't know where he kept the letter?"

; in the desk in right side cabin there is a black box, the letters are in there;

When he did what she said he found five letters in the box, he started reading the first letters.

_Albus, _

_I have just waken up. The veil wasn't really a dangerous thing but a portal to America. It would be funny the faces that the Americans made except, that I was really magical exhausted, so I went into a magically coma, the good news it was by a hospital, the bad news was the doctors won't let me move because I'm still recovering. Tell Remus and pup to come visit me at the summer the doctors say by that time I could move._

_Sincerely,_

_Sirius O. Black _

_Ancient House Of Blacks _

After reading the letters Harry felt happy and relief, he had Sirius back, and he wouldn't let him go even if death tried. With those thoughts fawkes and Harry went back to Grimmauld Place where the rest of the family was waiting for them.

* * *

><p><strong>an: tell who wants **

**Draco/Jacob**

**Rosaline/Draco/Emmett **

**Alice/Draco/jasper **

**Tell who you want him with, Luna and Neville are already a pair so they are out.**


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

MY NEW LIFE,

CHAPTER SIX :

ssss: parseltongue :ssss

; mind speaking;

1 galleon = $100 1 sickles = $10 1 knuts = $1

* * *

><p>When he appear in the room, he was attacked with questions from Remus, Drano, and Neville "is he alive?", "is he healthy?", "Where is he?" "when can we go see him?" Harry raised his hands and the room was quiet again.<p>

"Quiet everyone, yes Sirius is alive, but he is not healthy enough to go home yet, we didn't hear of him because he was in a magical coma , they move him into a muggle hospital a month ago, they would let him stay in a magical hospital because he pranked every doctor until no one wanted him and send him to the muggle hospital, because there he won't dare to use magic in front of muggles, now he only need to rest and that's it. As where is he, you wont think how lucky he or we are, he is in forks hospital" Harry said grinning.

"as for when do we see him, we wont visit him in the hospital we can only send letters, now that i think about it we need to buy house elves, it would be weird if owls suddenly started coming there and people will house elves will help us allot with the manor and delivering letters in the wizard world and muggle world, we will buy one for each, except teddy for him i have some one who will be perfect for him, but i will called them after we go to buy the house elves."

"then to the next news who do you think its the new headmaster?" at everyone's confused look except Luna, she had a daze look he elaborated " a black head greasy hair professor?"

at that the others stare in shock, "Severus" everyone exclaimed, but as the news sunk in they new he would be the best headmaster for Hogwarts, so they started grin instead

. "so when are we going to tell him?" Neville's voice broke the silence

"right now or would you want him to find out by the daily prophet tomorrow, not only will it say who chosen him but it will say you nominate him for it." Luna say with a dreamy voice

at that revelation if Harry would be more alive his already pale skin could pale more, but alas that the adoption didn't do anything more than give him the abilities that Remus and Tonks had, he couldn't. instead he gave a nervous chuckle, " no lets go , it would be better to do it face to face than suffering later". with that said they got up and look for their robes, even if they don't feel the cold they were accustom to having them on. when they found them, Neville put a hand on Luna's waist and apparate with the others apparating before them outside the anti apparition of the hospital. when they were inside the room, they saw when Severus started to sneering at their direction before he saw them and soften the expression.

"goodnight Severus, we have come to give you some news that may be good or bad for you." Harry's face shows anxious, but Severus face didn't show any emotion.

"hurry up, potter." Harry cringe at that tone of voice, it means that there would trouble later if its bad.

"well I kind of suggested that you would be a good next headmaster for Hogwarts and they chose that you will be."

"what? why?" the shock could be heard in his voice

" because you wont use them or manipulate them like Dumbledore did, because you really care because i believe that you will be a great headmaster and another thing i want you to be family with me, let me blood adopt you and change you, i want you to be family do you accept ?"

"i accept both request, but i want you all to help me" Severus tone took a pleading tone at the end

"yes we will help but not right now, we are moving to the muggle world for a while, but we will open our floo network, you can come visit whenever you want or you can come live with us and go back by the end of the day?"

"i will have to decline the coming and going , i want to be here if they need some thing, but i will send some things over there and will come to visit so always have a room for me and make a potion lab"

"don't worry, hey there is a room that has a personal lab potion maybe you will like that one, when you go to visit go and see it, when are they planning to let you go?"

"today harry"

"and how do you know that "

"legilimens" was Severus's answer

"you know i think one of your gift will be that and in the muggle world is called mind reading, i read that they can read the mind without saying anything, so will become insane with all those thoughts invading their minds but you can use occlumens to help you, and a ability that is share in our family is to transform in a wolf, this is a new ability that we have like werewolf but without using the moon is more like shape- shifters, but our forms are still little, but i think yours will be a little bigger than us, but Remus and Sirius are be bigger than us for a while we grow up"

"why them?"

"because they are the parents in this family and you will be the big brother, when i adopt you unto the family you will have some blood of Sirius,because Sirius blood adopt me, so i have 2 moms and 3 dads don't worry there will not be allot of his blood in you it will just be a little bit, OK so i'm gonna check you out of the hospital pack your trunks." and with that he left out of the door and the last thing he hear was Severus telling everyone what to pack.

when he came back everyone was ready " so i think Luna and Neville should go home and take teddy with them and Draco and i will do the rest" he told them

"OK harry" and with that the couple apparate back to the manor to wait and the others apparate to the back to change and blood adopt.

* * *

><p>FOUR DAYS LATER<p>

Draco and harry heard rustling from each, each of them went to one room, but both of them saw the same scenery a new Remus/ Severus sitting in bed, the vampires were handsome, Severus crooked nose was corrected, he had grow muscle, his hair wasn't greasy anymore, it was beautiful with waves and he grow too from a 6'2 to a 6'5, but like harry because of his childhood abuse couldn't growth more, and it seen that magic wanted him to be seen like a brother because it made him younger like a 20to a 18 year old and gave him the metaphor ability too. and Remus with his bronze hair in new waves , and he too grow more too from a 6'2 to 6'6. their eyes stay the same color but with a golden tint around the pupil after drinking the animal blood.

when they finish they left and apparate back to the manor, teddy run and was suddenly in his fathers arms in that moment harry decided to called two elves that he wanted to work for him and so he went to his office and called them."Dobby/Winky"

With a two cracks the house-elf's appeared. 'Harry Potter sir called Dobby/ Winky! What can Dobby/ Winky be doing for Sir?' said the overexcited house-elfs.

"i will move to a new homes soon and will need elves to keep them habitable and carry out repairs. Will you be willing to work for me?'

Harry suddenly found his legs being attacked by two very grateful elves who were breaking into paroxysms of joy and expressing their undying gratitude while breaking into happy tears or were joyfully dancing and praising "the Great and Generous Harry Potter."

suddenly Dobby's expression changed to a serious one and said , 'Dobby would be honoured to be working for the Great Harry Potter. Dobby has also been wanting to be Harry Potter's elf for ages!'while Winky only nodded

"okay then I'm going to send you to start and later today some elves will go to helped you, wait for a minute there is someone else who is going with you and winky when we moved you will be Teddy's you are going to take care of him when we can't OK?"

"yes master harry"

"OK then Dobby i want you to bring this letters to Sirius he is in America, in a muggle hospital and the same town that we are moving on, can you do it?" at dobby's nod he continued "then go and be careful that none of the muggles see you and then go to the new manor and help them with the house, oh and some of the elves won't be train so you have to train them, OK Dobby you can go"

Dobby's large eyes became positively luminous at the prospect of being a courier for Harry. Positively vibrating in place with excitement he took the letter and babbled, 'Dobby will get this letter to Harry Potter's godfather Sirius immediately!' and he pop away

"then Winky i will called someone who will help you start first, Kreacher," harry called

with a pop the elf was there "What can kreacher do for Master harry, sir?"

"kreacher i want you to help Winky and Dobby with making the new manor habitable and training the new house elves that are going to be ling with us, and oh, there are going to be new animals too."

" yes master harry, come Winky lets get started" and with that both of them pop away.

* * *

><p>after making sure everything was done he went back to the living room where all the others were waiting for him.<p>

"then guys are you ready to find a new familiar and house elves, we are going for the house elves first OK?"

"yeah that's alright harry" said Neville and once again they apparate with Luna and Neville going together and the others alone,when they appear again they were outside of the elves shop, they start going inside and everyone separate. there were a lot of elves, some were young, old or too young. at last he stop in front of a small young male House Elf."Hello there, what's your name little one? mines is harry"

the small elf strait up,"I is being Nyet"

"would you want to work for me, i want someone who will help be to take care of my home, i will send you and the others who are coming with us to be train and help to take of the house, clean it and protect it can you do it?"

the face of Nyet light up with happiness " yes! Yes Harry Potter Sir! I is being the bestest house-elf ever I is!'

"OK then Nyet, lets go and see if the others are finish" and so they walk back to the front were everyone was waiting with their new house elf.

"that will be 8 nickles,5 sickles and 3 knuts, thank you very much" the owner said

after giving them instruction on going to dobby and the others for training and some helping, except for Severus elf, she was given instruction on learning about potion as she already had training.

* * *

><p>they went to to the pets shop and enter. immediately they felt pulls towards their familiars. Looking inside the cage harry saw a pair of softly glowing green eyes. He walked over to the cage and the eyes started to slowly get brighter until he saw a small white wolf cub. Written above the cage was a sign that said <em>elements wolf<em>. He slowly raised his hand up and the cub came forward and sniffed at his hand. the others where doing the same with the others wolf and cubs. when they finish they started to go when Luna's voice stop them" take the dad wolf too, he is sirius familiar" and so remus took the dad and mom to the front .

Harry still could feel one more pull so he follow it with the cub in his hand, he stop in front of a snake tank the sing read _Black Mamba: darkness or shadow manipulation_.

ssss; stupid human leave;ssss

ssss; hello little one, was is your name, my is harry ;ssss

ssss; a speaker i havent had the pleasure of meeting does, my name is Sesek, speaker, what do you want ;ssss

sss; I would merely like a companions, who i can take with me and protect me all the time ;sss

Sss; so you want me why?sss

sss; because i can feel it in the air you are one of my familiars, i was even pull to you, like i was by the little wolf in my hands;sss

sss; ok i will go with you and protect you;sss and with that a white light was made around all three of them, meaning the familiar bond was made

with that they went in the front and like like time everyone was waiting for him

"are you ready sir, OK that will be 11 nickles,6 sickles and 5 knuts, thank you very much" the pet owner said

"thank you" with that they went outside and apparate back to the house where everyone would introduce their familiar.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight.

MY NEW LIFE,

CHAPTER EIGHT:

ssss: parseltongue :ssss

; mind speaking;

1 galleon = $100 1 sickles = $10 1 knuts = $1

The first thing that Harry saw was everyone sitting in the living room with animals and elves around them. Everyone was waiting patiently for him. "Hello everyone, I'm back with three new friends, this is Nyet, my personal elf. And this is Aaron my element wolf and this is Sesek my Black Mamba Shadow Manipulator snake. And now is your turn to introduce yours"

Luna was first "this is Leyla she will be my elf and this lovely leopard is Lila, she is two month old and she is a wind manipulator." Then Neville went next.

"Then this are my companions Sneak my elf and Leo my panther like Luna's he is two month old."

Draco " well my elf's name is Arrigo and my little one by my side is Alisia. She is a fire wolf sister to Aaron, so she'll be around two months too."

Remus " well my elf is name lala, and my wolf is a empathy wolf, she is the mother of all of the cubs I name her Angela , and this is one of her cubs, he teddy's who name him, Momo. Momo is a invisible wolf. And the other wolf is Sirius's he is the father of the cubs I named him Celio, He can take control with his bark."

Severus " well I'm last, this lulu my assistant elf and this is Rambo my water wolf."

"Ok, so this is the plan. We will tell all elves, except Severus's to help clean the mansion. Severus, you need to teach Lulu what she needs to know to help you and plan for Hogwarts next semester. Send the things that you want to put in the mansion and we will put it later in a one of the potion lab equip room. We only have until august to move and we still need to learn the muggle subjects to go to school. "

"Alright, Harry see you later" and with a pop Severus banish with his wolf cub and elf.

"Ok you all need to prepare to move. Make sure your properties are alright and put some properties to rent so that it can make extra income for us. Study and try to master the wizard and muggle world subject and later we will get the master degree for the subjects. Aaaaaah, I wish to be Severus right now he doesn't have to study this, no, I will make him study later so that when he wants to retire as headmaster then he could do something in the muggle world. Hehehe, It will be fun."

(Sirius POV)

"Avada Kedavra!"

"_SIRIUS!"_

That was the last thing that Sirius hears before falling into the veil. Then a sensation like being suck in a tube in the middle of his stomach started. He started seeing a lot of colors around him then it finally stops throwing him on the ground.

"Who is there?"_ someone called out. He could hear footsteps coming closer then a face was in front of him. "He looks sick, lets take him to the hospital. Where do you think he came from? England? He looks like one."_

"_Don't dwell on it now, we need to take him to the hospital in case it's a emergency, he looks pale and weak. Hurry up, don't just stand there looking at him!" a new voice said._

"_Ok, ok. We will take the car, you go bring it and I will carried him." The first voice said._

_With little problem they were able to take Sirius to the wizard hospital. They knew that he was one because the veil brought him to a wizard building and if he were a muggle then he would be left close to a muggle place to be found in the morning. There in the hospital healers were called and to establish him but he was needed to rest so they made him go into a magical coma so he could heal faster. _

_Two months later Sirius woke up, he was sore and tired and in a unfamiliar place. not wanting to go back to sleep he decide to explore this new place. Trying to stand but he pressed a button in the side of the bed making the healers come to his room. " STOP!" one yelled. " You need to heal and that won't happen if you don't rest, go back to bed and stay there until we felt that you're heal enough."_

_Sirius was shock no outside his friends had yelled at him since a long time. So he did the only thing that he could do right there. Be still and do what the healers tell him to do. The next months were torture to Sirius he wasn't allow to get out of bed for some time and when he finally could he was accompany by at least one healer in case something happen to him. He was bored, he was finally allow to have more freedom so he decided to start pranking to pass the time._

_The pranks were little at first only involving one person but after a while more and more people were chosen to prank. But this one was going to be the ultimate this will make everyone to be prank at the same time. In 1…2…3! __BOOM!_

"_ !" the door was thrown open, and healers came in. "this is the last straw, we let you stay hear because you need to heal, but you keep playing pranks and not recovering so we will send you into a muggle hospital and for you to rest without using magic."_

_That's how Sirius is now stuck in the muggle hospital, and with no one being a wizard then he can't use magic in from of then or play prank as all of his prank use some type of magic. He knew that there was something abnormal with one of the doctors, the one called Cullen. He is a vampire but he doesn't know if the vampire is muggle or wizard. _

_That's how Dobby found him stuck in bed and bored to death. "Master Harry Dogfather, Master Harry sends you a letter."_

_Sirius jump, he was startle he hadn't hear Dobby's pop, can elf silence their nose? Did he know that this is a muggle hospital? Letter? " Letter, did they finally get mines? I send them a lot but they never answer to none."_

"_Oh, Master Harry Dogfather, Dumbledore hide your letter and master harry was just able to answer you After he took care of the dark lord and Dumbledore."_

"_Ok, can you give the letter?" begged Sirius. _

"_Here, sir." Say dobby and putting the letter in Sirius hand. _

"_Thank you, Dobby." Sirius said sincerely. _

_(Letter stated)_

"_**Dear Sirius, **_

_**You don't know how much happier I am to be able to hear that you're war had changes us all and is literary too we had change to vampires. Remus finally gave up not refusing tonks wanting him and started a relationship with her that ended in little teddy. He was so sad with you dying that he decided that he didn't want to be alone. I'm sorry if this isn't something that you wanted to hear, but hear this he still love you and is waiting for you. But now you will have more than just your mate to treasure you now have a family we, meaning Draco malfoy now Draco black, we had decide that we will use your family name in the muggle world so that it will make the wizard world harder to find us when we disappear for some years. Only those who we tell where we are going will know. Then Neville black (Neville Longbottom) married to Luna black (Luna Lovegood), Theodore (Teddy) black (Remus's son) and you're married to Remus now so he will be Remus black. I'm Harry black. Now you only need to wait and rest, we know that you were send to a muggle hospital so when you get out we will come to pick you up. Don't worry we have a room waiting for you. Oh and everyone had gotten a pet and elf for each other dobby will be your personal elf. And your pet will be taken care. Oh, I forgot to tell you that Severus was adopted into our family too. But he is now taken over the headmaster position for a while until he wants to retire and will come and go from our home to Hogwarts whenever he please, so get along with him, he is one of your new son too, and he is change too, you will change later when we all be reunited. So see you in a while. **_

_**Harry"**_

_**(Letter ends)**_

"_**Um, so the letter tells me your are my personal elf dobby."**_

"_**Really! Dobby is happy to serve master Harry Dogfather."**_

"_**Ok, so you will be my owl to be able to communicated with the others until I get out, ok" **_

"_**Yes, master dogfather"**_

"_**Called me Sirius"**_

"_**Yes master Sirius" **_

"_**That works too I guess." What to do? I just need to rest until I'm healed and they pick me up. I'm happy to know that Remus got a baby, even if it wasn't with me. I always wanted to have a child but Azkaban took that away from me. I will love teddy as my own. I'm kind of worry about being a father, what if I'm not a good one, I just have to learn I guess, what about Snape can I see him as a son? I think I can after I spend time knowing him really good. The others will be easier to be seeing as a son or daughter. **_

"_**Dobby, go back and tell everyone that I'm happy to become a family with them. And that I will be waiting for them."**_

"_**Yes sir" with that Dobby silently pop away Leaving Sirius happier than before.**_

_**Knock! Knock!**_

"_Come in" Sirius called out._

"_Hello Mr. Black" the door open to show a doctor, who Sirius had gotten familiar with, it was Mr. Cullen, a kind doctor that recently came from Canada some months ago. The doctor was very handsome but not just him, his whole family was beautiful. Every time that Sirius see a member of the Cullen-Hale family he would always think they were vampires, but he wouldn't if he was correct until he search for more in the library._

_The doctor was looking around the room, searching for something. " Are you looking for something Dr. Cullen"_

" _No, No, Mr. Black. I just thought that I heard a sound inside here." Mr. Cullen said._

" _There isn't anything besides me in this room Dr. Cullen" Sirius said with a frown._

" _Then it was something that I imagined, good bye Mr. black" _

_That was interesting he heard Dobby's and me talking. He could have good ears or my assumptions are correct. I can't wait for the others to be here, it will be more interesting._

_(Weeks later)_

_ponk! Ponk! _

"_Harry look there is a owl outside the window, hurry let it in!" Neville called out _

" _I see it, nev. I think its our papers, guys its time to move. We have study everything until college, so there isn't anything we don't know, Sirius is going to be out of the hospital next week, everyone we are ready to start our new life."_


End file.
